


The Exception

by BugheadjonesTheThird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/M, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadjonesTheThird/pseuds/BugheadjonesTheThird
Summary: In a town taken over by fear, a young couple tries to make their way back to each other.





	The Exception

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I’ve last posted something, and I gotta say it was all my fault for being too lazy during my free time XD This one is based on what Lili said about the cute moments we’re gonna have while Reversal faces the civil war, and I really hope we can get a similar scene!! Hope you enjoy it, and I’m already sorry about what you’re gonna read! Please, tell me what you think!

It was a cold and silent night, as Elizabeth Cooper made her way through the southern part of Riverdale, with nothing but her uncharged phone in hands. She was all alone in those empty streets, facing shadows that extended for miles, and even if she was trying her best not to be afraid at that moment, Betty failed miserably whenever her ears captured a sudden noise her smart brain just couldn’t identify.

It’s just an animal, she would tell herself. A cute, defenseless animal and not the dangerous man who shot Fred Andrews and was entitled Angel of Death after spreading fear and horror around the whole town.

Oh, It was probably just a squirrel.

As she made her way to where her boyfriend was— which she was almost positive to be around that area— Betty remained alert for any sign of trouble. Her sea green eyes were widened, looking around the entire perimeter surrounding her as in a protective measure, and at the same time she was doing everything she could in order to get warmer, her perfect, pure mind couldn’t stop cursing mayor McCoy for not giving the Southside a decent street illumination.

She was definitely going to write an article about that as soon as she got home. During the long time she would eventually spend grounded, the Cooper girl would continue to do justice with her own words.

The idea of spending the next couple of months in partial house arrest, for as bad as it could seem, didn’t scare her, let alone made her regret the decision she made earlier that night. Thanks to the immature, civil war declared by the adults of Riverdale, both Betty and Jughead, for living in opposite poles of the same, small town, ended up being dragged into the middle of that mess. People gave him weird glares whenever he was around the North, and her presence around the South wasn’t really welcomed by everyone either. That situation created an indelicate discomfort whenever they visited a place that's not Pop’s, and even if both of them loved that diner, it was impossible not to see that things were just getting worse around them.

The town folks were really taking that war seriously, and even if at first neither of them really cared about the adults’ problems, as soon as some violence cases started to be reported, it became impossible to simply avoid things. He was scared for her and she worried about him almost 24/7; and if that wasn’t bad enough, spending entire days without seeing each other started to become a part of their cruel routine.

They missed each other. Damn it, Betty missed him like hell, and not even all the texts exchanged throughout the day would be able to explain how painful it was to spend more than 24 hours without seeing that beanie and those greenish-blue eyes of his.

She really needed to see him that night. She needed to listen to his voice and see that smirk she has grown so fond of. She needed to escape from the web of lies that the people had spun around her, and if in order to do that Betty would need to disobey her mother and run away from home all by herself, then she was ready to face all the consequences of her acts.

She was ready to walk into the battlefield for him. She was ready to face both the north and the south just to feel that warm sensation that takes over of her chest whenever their eyes meet.

Betty was on her way to meet the one she loves.

And more than ever, he was ready to welcome her in his arms. Even if she wasn’t aware of that.

A chilling breeze was dancing around her trapped, golden locks, and suddenly, the path ahead of hers was illuminated by a pair of distant headlights. The sound of the car’s engine was approaching her ears with each passing second, and even if she was trying to convince herself that whoever was driving that car would simply continue on their merry way, Betty couldn’t keep her heart quiet no matter what. It was racing inside her chest, and as the road ahead of hers got more illuminated by the approaching vehicle, she knew there was no way that person was just going to ignore her lonely and defenseless presence on that empty, ominous street.

The blonde was sweating cold now, her hands were trembling, and when the car finally pulled over just some meters away from her, the Cooper girl realized her night walk wouldn’t be as safe and sound as she had expected it to be when she left home. Even if she was telling herself to run, her feet refused to move any faster, and she felt as if her body slowly started to freeze due to the horror that was taking over her soul at that moment.

That was it, she thought. That was going to be the end of the girl next door, and she wasn’t even going to have a chance to say goodbye to neither her boyfriend nor her family. She wasn’t going to survive to listen to Alice telling her she had told her so. At that moment, all the words her mother has ever said about how the night can be a dangerous place for girl started to cross her mind. She was going to be kidnapped by a stranger and all her perfect organs would be removed and sold in the black market. Her hollow body would be dumped someplace, where it wouldn’t be found until the worms started to make holes around her skin, and she wouldn’t be able to return that book she had taken from the library the day before.

Her perfect records were going to be stained in blood. Her Cooper/ Blossom blood.

Betty was truly afraid for the first time in her short life, and at that moment, she knew a small lamp was not going to save her from that human monster whose steps were right behind her.

She was going to die, she thought.

But not without trying to defend herself. Even if she had nothing in hands to help her, she was not going to simply let that man kill her without trying one, last time.

She is still Elizabeth Cooper after all. And giving up is not in her DNA.

Just as he expected from his girlfriend, for sure.

“ Hey, I finally found you, Bet—“

“ Stay away from me! I’m Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third’s girlfriend, so you better not hurt me if you don’t wanna suffer the consequences!”

Her eyes were closed, her hands were in front of her face in a defensive position, and no matter how he looked at her, Betty Cooper looked incredibly cute as she was basically waiting to be attacked. She wasn’t trying to hit him, she wasn’t running away and even if he was supposed to be relieved to have found her before any bad person did; Jughead Jones couldn’t hold back the laughter that escaped his lips after he finally realized how she was actually planning on defending herself with those words.

Did she really think that would work?

Probably. And that is one of the reasons why he loves her so much.

Such a silly girl, he thought.

The sound of his familiar laughter was the one thing that made the blonde open her eyes. For she had heard it many times, Betty didn’t need to put up much effort to connect that voice to its respective face. “ Jughead! It’s you!” Her heart skipped a beat, her mouth went agape, and as she watched her boyfriend laughing uncontrollably, the Cooper girl didn’t know if she was supposed to be happy, confused or even mad because of his presence. “ What are you doing here?”

“ Shouldn’t I be the one asking you this, Bets?” He said, wiping a tear that had escaped his right eye. “ You know the South side isn’t the safest place for you, right?”

“… Probably, but—“

“ But it’s not like you’re going to let society tell you where you can and cannot go because of a stupid and ridiculous war, right?” He smirked, saying the words she ever so often repeats, as she knitted her brows at him.

“ Tch… How did you find me?”

“ You know your mother is Alice Cooper, right? She immediately called me and told me you ran away from home. She also said it was my fault and that you would probably be heading towards the Southside.”

“ Did she scream at you?”

“ You bet she did.” Jughead answered, crossing his arms over his chest as he got ready to continue his explanation. " At first, I didn’t believe her, you know? Coming all alone to the Southside would be incredibly dangerous and irresponsible, and most people would be smart enough not to come… But then I remembered it’s Betty Cooper we were talking about, and you would, indeed, do something that stupid if your mind was set on it.” He smirked, earning an angry pout from his girlfriend's heart shaped lips. “ Lastly, finding you wasn’t that hard since you probably just know only one way to my house.”

“ Wow… I could never say you don’t know me, Jughead.” Her eyes widened in a positive surprise, as she placed her hands inside her jacket’s pockets. “ Good work, Sherlock.”

“ Elementary, my dear Wattson.” He placed his hands on his hips, letting a superficial pride take over his body. Betty knew inflating his ego like that was never something healthy, but at that moment, since he was so happy, she figured he deserved his moments of glory. “ I’m a really great detective. Now let’s go back to the car, okay?”

“Of course you are, Jug…” A soft smile crossed her lips, and as her eyes were tenderly looking at him while they walked towards the car; realization finally hit her.

Jughead was standing in front of her. They were together after what felt like weeks, and they were walking side by side towards his dad’s old truck as if it was just another, normal day for them. Even if it was dark, she could see his freckles painting his light skin, his raven curls were escaping his beanie and his jawline was as strong as it has always been.

Even after so long, it was still her Jughead. He was still that same, charming weirdo, and even if he was probably too busy bragging about his flawless deduction, the blonde couldn’t help but be relieved to have him by her side again. That so familiar warm sensation was taking over her heart, and at that moment, Betty felt as if she was being able to breath after so long.

Having him around felt like coming home after a long winter.

Oh, and how homesick she was.

Tears threatened to form around her eyes, but before she could even allow them to run down her cheeks, a wide smile took over her face and prevented her from crying. At that moment, even after they had made all the way to the insides of his car, the raven haired boy was still babbling about something related to how happy her mother would be when he eventually took her home. He was smiling and making weird gestures that resembled her mother, and even if she was supposed to be paying attention to her boyfriend, Betty just couldn’t contain her happiness any longer.

She had to let him know what was inside her heart.

“ Jughead.” She looked to her left, turning her entire body towards him. Her cheeks were now redder due to the higher temperature inside the truck, and she could feel her hot breath coming out as his name rolled out of her tongue.

“ Uh? Don’t you think I should take Sherif Keller’s place?”

“ What?”

“ Were you paying attention?”

“ To be honest, no… I wasn’t. Sorry.”

“Oh, come on, Betty. We haven’t seen each other in so long and you’re not even—“

“ I missed you.”

“ What?” His eyes widened, his mouth went dry and for a moment, he completely forgot about what he had been talking about for the past minutes. His hands fell from the wheels, as he turned his body to face hers. “ What did you say, Betty?”

“ I said…” She started, taking his hand in her own, caressing it with her thumb. “ I missed you, Jughead Jones. And even if it was a stupid idea, I don’t regret walking alone in the middle of the night even with the Angel of Death around the town.”

His eyes were looking at her with all the love in the world now, and at that moment, he couldn’t be any happier for her crazy idea. Just like her, Jughead had also missed her more than he had ever imagined he would. He had really thought a week away from her wouldn’t be that troublesome, but even if he was used to missing the people he loves, things didn’t go as well as he had expected them to go.

Jughead thought he would be able to handle a couple of days without her.

But it didn’t take long for him to realize how hard it was to spend so long without hearing his name rolling out of her tongue, or without those tender eyes of hers looking at him.

Apparently, he is not that same, tough guy he used to be anymore. At least not when it comes to Betty Cooper.

A smile gradually made its way to his lips, as his thumb was slowly drawing circles over her skin, their fingers playing around. His grip around her hands grew tighter, and before he knew it, he was already taking in the inebriating, floral scent of her clothes. “ I missed you, too, Betty Cooper. And to be honest, I was about to do the same thing as you did… But I would’ve probably gone by car and my phone would be charged.”

“ I didn’t have time to charge it, okay? My mom wouldn’t give me the car keys so I just ran off without grabbing anything. Thinking back now, I should’ve at least grabbed my wheel wrench or any of my tools."

“ Oh, but I’m sure you’d have been just fine with that incredible tactic of yours.” He giggled, and without realizing, he had leaned close enough for his words to tickle her lips. " No one would mess with Forsythe Jones the Third’s girlfriend, right?” He smirked, making fun of her silly strategy, again. “ They would probably give up before you even finished my name, though.”

“ Oh, shut up.” She playfully smacked his arm, giggling as she tried her best to restrain her excitement. She knew it had been a bad idea, but at least she had tried something, right?

The car windows were starting to get blurry around them, and when their faces were mere inches apart, his hand finally went up to rest against her left cheek. His cold fingers were caressing her warm skin, sending shivers down her spine due to the temperature shock. Their eyes were half covered by their eyelids, and it didn’t take long before he pulled her closer in a kiss.

Their lips met in a delicate move, as they allowed themselves to get used to that warm and soft sensation they had long missed. Smiles grew in between that kiss as they breathed in each other’s scents, and it didn’t take long before they deepened that chaste kiss, as a sudden passion took over their actions. Tongues were dancing a fast, passionate song, as their lips moved in perfect synchrony.

God, they had missed that feeling. They had missed each other, and at that moment, as they were all alone in that car, neither Jughead nor Betty wanted to hold back those feelings that had spent so long trapped in their chests.

They broke that kiss for a couple of seconds just so he pulled her over his lap. Her legs were straddled over him, and her back was pressed against the car’s wheel.Their chests were going up and down in need of air, and their hearts were beating faster than ever before. Betty had her arms wrapped around his neck, and she could feel his fingers pressed hard against her waist as she leaned down to capture his lips once more, his digits digging in more aggressively whenever she brushed a sensitive place of his mouth.

No words were needed at that moment, for their growing passion was clearly evident in the desperate way they moved their bodies. His lips were now leaving traces down her neck, and whenever he bit her collarbone, a moan escaped her throat, making her body press even closer against his. Betty and Jughead were panting hard, and quickly, they helped each other get rid of their shirts, creating an exciting friction between their bodies. Her breast were still trapped by her bra, but it didn’t stop his lips from exploring the soft skin of that area. His beanie was still covering his raven locks, but not even his crown remained on its place when her fingers decided to explore the natural flow of his dark hair.

The path his fingers were drawing across her skin was driving her insane, and having her body so close to his lower parts was making him lose control. Neither of them could hold back any longer, and with a simple exchange of glares, both of them knew exactly what they should do next.

Her fingers went to his belt, and she soon realized how hard it was to get rid of that thing in that passionate hurry. “ God, dammit.”

“ I can’t believe my ears… Elizabeth Cooper is actually cursing.” He smirked, breathing heavily as he watched her frustrated face. “ The world must be crazy.”

“ Oh, shut up, will you? I think it’s stuck.”

“ No, it’s not.” He chuckled, looking down to where her hands were. “ Here, let me help you, Betts.”

“ No! I got this!” Her loosened hair was falling forward, and he could see the growing tension in her face. She was biting her lip in pure concentration, and even if they were at this really delicate situation, Jughead couldn’t help but think she looked incredibly cute as she tried to unbuckle his pants. She’s a modern and independent girl, and if she didn’t want help, then he wouldn’t give her.

Not when her hands were so close to his—

“ Got it!”

A bubbly smile took over her lips, as she had, indeed, managed to set his pants free. It took her a while, but her eyes, eventually, went up to meet his. Unsurprisingly, she found him already staring at her with his tender eyes, and before she could even finish her job down there, the blonde leaned in once more, pressing her lips against his, moving her head to kiss his jaw, exploring his entire neck and feeling his pulse against her teeth. “ I love you, Jughead.”

“ I love you too, Betty.” A groan escaped his throat, and before he knew it, his fingers were already reaching down to get rid of her own pants. He pulled her head up for another, deep kiss, and Betty enjoyed how slow and patient their love was at that moment.

There was nothing around to interrupt them, as the cold, dark night of the Southside enveloped their forbidden love. She was the perfect girl from the north, and he was the south prodigy. They were trying to live their love hidden from the entire town, and at that moment, that was exactly what they were doing.

No North or South would break them apart.

No civil war would be strong enough to keep them away from each other.

But— oh— a worried mother would certainly put their passion on hold.

It was when his hand was about to reach for her panties that the silence that had settled between them was suddenly interrupted by a weird vibration that was soon followed by Psycho’s, sinister theme song. It was a loud, starling ring tone that filled the air and scared both Betty and Jughead, as it took them some good seconds to realize where that thing was coming from.

“ Oh my god!” Jughead said, almost jumping from his seat as he took his loud cellphone from his pocket. He lifted the device up, and her widened eyes got even bigger when she read ‘ Mrs. C’ displayed on the shining screen.

She couldn’t freaking believe it.

“ Is that my mom?!” She knitted her brows, not truly believing her mother was interrupting them at that very moment.

“ It’s the perfect ringtone, right?” She glared at him when he said so, and even if she couldn’t agree more, that was certainly not the time for jokes. Not when Alice Cooper was calling them in the middle of their lovemaking.

“ God… Just answer her already.”

Jughead nodded, running his fingers through his raven locks. He really had one, amazing mother-in-law. “ Hey, Mrs. C! How are you?… Betty? Yes, she’s here. No, she wasn’t attacked or anything like that. You know you can trust Forsythe Pendleton Jon—“ There was a loud scream coming from the speaker, and Betty only watched her boyfriend’s face shrug with every passing second. Apparently, his name didn’t work with her mother. “ She wants to speak to you.”

A frustrated expression took over her face as her hands reached out for his phone. She took one, deep breath, and finally gathered courage to talk to Norman Bate’s Mother. “ Hey, mom… Yes, I’m fine… Jughead? Yes, he’s taking care of me.” A smirk took over her face as she looked at him. The blonde bit her lower lip, as she fixed the strap of her rosy bra.

“ Tell her I’m taking you home.” He whispered, looking through the window as the chill of the night finally started to hit his exposed skin. Seeing him like that, so serene with those eyes that matched the night, made Betty feel an incredible sadness taking over her senses at the idea of saying goodbye to her boyfriend. When she left home that night, the Cooper girl had initially planned on spending the night with him, and at that moment, as she watched her plans going to waste because of her mother, an idea finally crossed her mind.

“ Sure, mom… Yeah, of course… Actually, I’ll be spending the night at Jug’s tonight.”

“ What!?” He motioned, clearly surprised and scared of her mother’s reaction.

“ It’s gonna be fine, mom.… It’s too dangerous to leave the Southside right now, after all…. His foster-parents are amazing, and they’ve already put Jughead on the couch so I can sleep in his room… You’re already gonna be a grandmother, mom!… Okay okay… Love you, too, bye.”

The blonde girl ended the call, placing his phone beside them on the car’s bench. Her eyes were still looking down, and for the first time that night, seeing her like that was bothering the Jones boy. He didn’t want to say goodbye to his girlfriend that night, and even if that was probably why Alice had first called him earlier, it was only now that he could actually lose her that Jughead felt his chest tightening.

What did her mother say?

Were they really going to his house?

Was he really going to sleep on the couch?

Jughead didn’t know, but he certainly didn’t want to lose her that night.

And as soon as he looked at those tender, shiny eyes of hers, he knew things would be okay.

“ So… Do you mind if I spend the night, Romeo?” She asked him, a blush taking over her cheeks as her hands were still placed over his naked chest.

How could he ever say no that girl?

A side smile crossed his lips, and before he could answer her anything, Jughead leaned in, kissing her one more time. He could feel her lips curling up against his, and at that moment, even if they were going against Alice Cooper herself, he wasn’t afraid.

Family, friends, North or South. Nothing would keep them apart.

Not while they’re in love.

“ You can even have my bed, Juliet." He pecked her lips, again, not moving his head after doing so. “ but there's no way I'm sleeping on the couch.”


End file.
